Raven
by Sortilege
Summary: Une rencontre pour le moins inatendue pour Heero qui était parti à la découverte de ses racines... Je n'en dis pas plus mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil quand même ! UA, Romance


Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!! mais bon je m'en remettrais

Couple : pour moi ça devient une habitude (que je n'ai pas envie de perdre) 01x02

Genre : UA romance

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero regardait sans le voir le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre du taxi. Ces villes, ce pays, tout y était démesuré, étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une partie de ses racines se trouvaient ici, Connecticut, USA, lui un japonais. Il avait mis tant de temps à l'accepter, à se convaincre d'y venir, et, aujourd'hui il y était enfin. Il aurait du éprouver du soulagement ou, au moins, de la curiosité, mais seule une angoisse profonde lui étreignait le cœur. Comment cette famille, encore inconnue, allait-elle l'accueillir ? Et lui ? Qu'allait-il vraiment éprouver une fois en face d'eux ? Liés par le sang d'accord, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des inconnus ...

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du repousser l'inévitable mais il voulait aller la voir, elle, avant tout ; peut-être pour se rassurer, il n'en savait rien en fait, mais il en avait besoin.

_ Monsieur ? Vous êtes arrivé.

La voix du chauffeur de taxi le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda un instant autour de lui puis, comme un automate, il paya le taxi, attrapa ses valises et descendit. Une fois sur le trottoir, il prit quelques instants pour se familiariser avec son entourage. Cette ville était plus modeste et semblait plus tranquille que celles traversées depuis l'aéroport, celui-ci se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'État, près de sa capitale Hartford et était particulièrement bruyant et agité.

Alors qu'ici, on sentait que la vie était différente, on n'avait beau être proche de la plus grande agglomération de l'État, New Haven, la circulation était raisonnable, des commerces à taille humaine, des passants moins stressés que ceux qu'il avait aperçu jusque là, des arbres le long des trottoirs et des cris d'enfants parvenant sûrement d'une école alentour... Ce devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une ville de campagne.

Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Le soleil avait beau être présent et le ciel dégagé, on en était pas moins en janvier et la température ne devait pas excéder les 7 ou 8 degrés, la présence de l'océan à quelques dizaines de kilomètres n'arrangeait rien.

Il inspira profondément, même l'air était différent, moins saturé, plus pur. Il se se retourna et fit face à la raison de sa présence ici. Sa « famille » devait l'attendre, mais Heero pensa qu'ils comprendraient qu'il ai voulu lui rendre visite en premier. Il passa un magnifique portail et s'engageant dans la première allée il contempla ce qui l'entourait. Tout y était intime, ce n'était pas trop grand et l'endroit lui sembla de suite familier sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il s'y sentait bien, serein. Il se ravisa soudain pour se diriger vers la loge du gardien, ce sera plus pratique pensa-t-il.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Hum.

L'homme leva les yeux de son journal l'air vaguement surpris. Personne ne lui demandait jamais rien et cet homme, même s'il n'avait que peu d'accent, était un étranger, aussi il était plus qu'intrigué.

_ Excusez-moi de vous importuner, je suis venu voir Mme Lowe Yuy, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où la trouver s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis il y eut comme un éclair de compréhension dans son regard.

_ Oh ! Mais vous devez être Heero ?! Mais oui bien sûr, M et Mme Lowe m'ont dit l'autre jour que vous passeriez. Venez mon petit, suivez-moi ! Ah, mais, peut-être voulez-vous laissez vos valises ici pendant la visite ?

Heero était un peu perdu face à ce soudain débit de paroles, il se reprit néanmoins et c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'allégea de ses effets. L'homme le devança et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Heero n'était pas du genre bavard, surtout avec un inconnu, quant au vieux gardien, il semblait respecter l'intimité de métis.

Après quelques courtes minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

_ Voilà jeune homme, c'est ici, je retourne à ma loge, je garderai vos valises alors prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.

_ Merci Monsieur.

_ Mais de rien voyons, pour une fois que je peux me rendre utile.

Heero ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, son regard ne cilla pas une seule fois et il sentit comme un grande vide en lui. Il redoutait et espérait cet instant tout à la fois, cela n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait appris en fait. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il était là. Alors pourquoi ce vide ? Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait atteint son but sans savoir quoi y faire.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour caresser la pierre froide devant lui.

_ Bonjour Maman.

A peine un murmure, sa voix semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de sa gorge tant son esprit restait obnubilé par l'épitaphe qu'il pouvait lire sur la sépulture de sa mère :

A Karen Lowe Yuy, une fille aimante, une épouse attentionnée, une mère dévouée.

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, pourtant il pensait à des milliers de choses à la fois. Comment une mère pouvait-elle être dévouée quand elle avait abandonné le seul enfant qu'elle eut jamais mis au monde ? Comment une épouse pouvait-elle être attentionnée quand elle avait quitté son mari sans un mot du jour au lendemain ? Et tous ses souvenirs de sa petite enfance qui lui revenaient en masse, les avait-il seulement rêvé ou étaient-ils réels ?

Un bruit de fond régulier le tira de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête et chercha autour de lui l'origine de ce trouble qui l'empêchait de ruminer ses sombres pensées tranquillement. A quelques tombes de lui, dans une autre allée, un battement d'ailes attira son regard et il trouva « l'objet » de sa quête. La vision lui coupa le souffle mais l'irrita en même temps. Il eut pendant un bref instant l'impression d'une apparition, un vision irréelle, d'un autre monde.

Assis en tailleur sur une tombe en grès beige foncé, un magnifique jeune homme vêtu de noir babillait joyeusement. A renfort de grands gestes, une longue natte se balançant dans son dos, il semblait raconter une histoire très mouvementée. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait strictement personne près de lui, à l'exception d'un corbeau noir perché sur la tombe d'à côté et qui semblait l'observer avec attention.

Heero, s'il fut stupéfait par la beauté et la grâce de ce garçon, n'en fut pas moins hautement agacé. N'avait-il donc aucun respect, aucune considération, pour le lieu où il se trouvait ? Un cimetière était un espace de recueillement et pas une aire de jeux. Il fit inconsciemment claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe de désapprobation. Il le regarda encore quelques instants, se demandant malgré lui qui il pouvait être, puis semblant se souvenir qu'il était attendu, il retourna son attention sur la tombe de sa mère.

_ Je reviendrai demain, je dois m'en aller à présent.

Il se redressa et retourna à la loge du gardien.

_ Je dois m'en aller, je pense revenir demain vers la même heure, en attendant auriez-vous la gentillesse d'appeler un taxi s'il vous plaît, je suis attendu chez M et Mme Lowe et j'ai cru comprendre que leur maison se trouvait plus vers la sortie de la ville ?

_ Oui c'est exact, à pied vous allez en avoir pour plus d'une heure, surtout que ce n'est pas évident à trouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous appelle un taxi, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Laissant le vieil homme à son téléphone, Heero regarda autour de lui, loin du bavardage incessant de ce trouble-fête, le cimetière respirait la tranquillité. Quelque part, il était heureux que sa mère reposa dans un endroit si beau et si tranquille. Encore une fois, il fut surpris de ses propres pensées, cette femme, il aurait du la détester, alors pourquoi son subconscient s'obstinait-il à vouloir l'aimer ?

Un mouvement soudain attira son regard vers un coin plus retranché du cimetière, le corbeau venait de se poser délicatement sur une tombe, suivit de près par le jeune homme à la natte. Il s'assit sur une autre sépulture et recommença son manège.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, son taxi venait d'arriver. S'arrachant à cette étrange vision, il prit ses valises et après avoir salué le gardien, il partit en direction de son passé.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il était là devant la porte, ses valises à la main, impressionné malgré lui par l'immense maison et la propriété en général. La famille de sa mère avait depuis longtemps fait fortune dans le tabac, une des « spécialités » du Connecticut. Heero était leur seul héritier. Cela il s'en fichait, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses. S'armant de courage, il sonna.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tout aussi soudainement il se retrouva happé par une paire de bras fins mais néanmoins forts. Un éclat de rire grave retentit de l'intérieur de la maison sans qu'Heero ne puisse toujours y voir quoi que soit, coincé dans le giron de cette femme, qui de toute évidence était sa grand-mère maternelle.

_ Glawdys ! Lâche le voyons ! Tu vas nous l'étouffer à ce rythme !

La dénommée Glawdys sembla elle aussi le réaliser car elle lui rendit sa liberté, sans pour autant le lâcher complètement. Elle garda ses mains sur les épaules d'Heero et le dévisagea, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

_ Mon dieu Heero ! Ce que tu as grandi ! Nous sommes si heureux de te revoir enfin, si tu savais comme tu nous a manqué.

Heero en profita pour regarder la femme devant lui, tentant de retrouver des souvenirs dans ses traits. Sa grand-mère, âgée tout au plus de 70 ans, était une femme distinguée qui avait du être belle dans ses jeunes années. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu cobalt, comme moi pensa Heero, ses cheveux, devenus gris avec le temps, retombaient en fil d'argent sur ses épaules. Elle n'était assez menue mais on sentait une force et un dynamisme impressionnants se dégager d'elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à son accueil, elle sembla le comprendre car elle s'en contenta.

Son attention se reporta sur son grand-père. Le choc se lit certainement sur son visage car celui-ci prit la parole avant même qu'Heero pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu n'es pas au courant à ce que je vois. Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je suis dans ce fauteuil, je m'y suis fait. Allons entre, ne reste pas là, tu vas prendre fois, la nuit tombe vite à cette saison.

Heero se reprit et entra à la suite de sa grand-mère. Cet homme dégageait un charisme époustouflant malgré son handicap et son âge. On reconnaissait bien le chef d'entreprise qui avait dirigé des dizaines d'hommes pendant plus de 40 ans. Il se laissa guider par le ronronnement du fauteuil électrique jusque dans le salon où il fut accueilli par un chien magnifique qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir aux États-Unis.

_ Superbe.

_ N'est-ce pas ? C'est un Akita, il s'appelle Heika, cela signifie majesté en japonais ... mais je ne t'apprends rien. Karen adorait cette race de chien qu'elle avait découverte au Japon, à son retour ici, elle s'est empressé d'en trouver un, elle disait que, comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être encore un peu là-bas. Elle avait acheté une femelle, celui-ci est de ses petits-fils.

Heero était agenouillé à côté du chien et le caressait, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Nous t'attendions plus tôt, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère et sembla émerger.

_ Non ... en fait, je suis passé au cimetière, je voulais la voir en premier. J'aurais du vous prévenir, pardon.

_ Oh ! Je comprends. Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Veux-tu aller t'installer et prendre une douche, ensuite nous pourrons discuter un peu avant de passer à table ?

_ Oui merci.

C'est propre et plus calme qu'Heero rejoignit ses grands-parents, une petite heure plus tard. La table était mise et Heero remarqua une domestique qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Cette maison, ce style de vie, Heero avait l'impression d'être retombé à l'époque coloniale, à ceci près que la domestique n'avait rien d'une esclave et que ses grands-parents semblaient être des gens justes et équitables, pas le genre à s'adonner à ces pratiques. Encore une fois surpris par ces propres pensées, il eut l'impression d'être à sa place dans cette maison. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens qui l'avait accueilli comme si ils s'étaient vus le mois précédent. Il ne connaissait rien à leur mode de vie, leurs coutumes ou autre. Il s'était bien renseigné mais ce n'avait rien de comparable. Et pourtant ... Il se sentait bien dans cette maison, il avait la très nette impression d'être de retour chez lui.

_ Je voulais vous remercier de m'accueillir chez vous. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait. J'ai tellement de questions, tellement de choses que je ne comprend pas...

_ Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas à nous remercier Heero, nous sommes tes grands-parents et tu es notre unique petit-fils. Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois là parmi nous, nous pensions ne plus jamais te revoir tu sais ?

La voix de sa grand-mère se brisa et Heero sut qu'elle réprimait des sanglots. Son mari, installé à ses côtés, lui tapota la cuisse pour la réconforter.

_ Allons ma chéri, tout va bien, il est là maintenant. Tu seras le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Alors, explique nous Heero, comment est ta vie au Japon ? Que devient ton ... père ?

Heero sentit la réticence sur les derniers mots, comme si le mot père lui-même ne voulait pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, se doutant quelque peu des tensions qu'il y avait du y avoir entre les deux hommes.

_ En fait, mon père est décédé il y a 8 mois, un bête accident de la route.

_ Oh ... toutes nos condoléances mon garçon, nous l'ignorions. Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit quand tu nous as écrit ?

_ C'est assez compliqué, vous vous en doutez. En fait, c'est seulement après la mort de mon père et en triant ses affaires que j'ai découvert que vous existiez.

Sa grand-mère plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter vainement de retenir un hoquet de stupeur, son grand-père, lui, serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Attendant que l'information soit digérée, Heero reprit, son ton monotone ne trahissait aucun sentiment.

_ Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de maman, je n'avais que 7 ans quand elle est partie et aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je mélange les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle aux rêves que je faisais enfant. Elle me manquait tellement que je me suis imaginé un monde où elle serait restée près de moi et aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de mal à démêler le vrai du faux.

Son auditoire avait les larmes aux yeux, ils le couvaient des yeux comme s'il était un trésor inestimable et Heero se sentit bien, plus confiant en cet instant et cela l'aida beaucoup pour continuer son histoire. Il voulait tout déballer d'un coup, ce serait plus facile.

_ Chaque fois que je posais des questions à mon père, soit il ne me répondait pas, soit il m'expliquait que ma mère était une femme faible, qui avait fuit sa famille et qui ne méritait pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention, que je devais arrêter d'y penser et m'endurcir. J'ai fini par me résigner. J'ai fait comme il m'a dit. Je me suis consacré à mes études, j'espérais tant qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il me remarque ... mais son travail passait avant tout, toujours, c'est ma nourrice qui m'a élevé en fait, plus que lui. Il n'était pas méchant, je ne manquais de rien, je ne suis pas à plaindre, simplement il n'était pas présent.

Donc, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi maman était parti, je ne savais pas que j'avais encore de la famille quelque part. J'étais inquiet à l'idée de vous rencontrer mais heureux aussi, au Japon, je n'ai plus personne, rien que l'héritage de mon père et une maison qui pour moi ne représente rien car je n'y ai aucun souvenir. Aussi, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai beaucoup rester avec vous et rattraper le temps perdu. Je pourrais trouver un travail ici ...

Heero perdait peu à peu son assurance, il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de chose, de l'affection. Il baissa les yeux, se tordant les mains. Glawdys se leva et vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, elle le prit dans se bras et le berça tendrement. Il s'accrocha à elle comme un enfant perdu et sanglota comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis tout petit.

C'est son grand-père qui rompit le silence.

_ Heero tu peux rester avec nous tout le temps que tu voudras, c'est un vrai bonheur pour nous, nous te l'avons dit tout à l'heure et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Maintenant, laisse moi éclairer la situation, tu ne sais pas tout et je pense que cela t'aidera beaucoup.

Il y a 28 ans environ, ton père est venu travailler chez nous, il venait de terminer ses études et devait faire un stage dans une entreprise étrangère pour se perfectionner. Cela a été le coup de foudre entre Karen et lui. Nous avons tout de suite su que nous allions perdre notre fille. Ton père devait retourner au Japon et nous savions que Karen le suivrait. Ton père a effectué son stage de 10 mois et tes parents se sont mariés avant de s'envoler pour le Japon. Karen s'en voulait de nous laisser seuls avec la gestion de la plantation mais nous avions des hommes de confiance alors nous l'avons poussé à partir. Elle nous appelait et nous écrivait souvent. Un jour nous avons appris qu'elle t'attendait et quand tu es né nous sommes venus passer quelques semaines chez vous. Tu aurais vu comme ta mère était heureuse et fière de toi Heero !

Mais nous nous sommes surtout rendu compte qu'elle se sentait très seule, elle avait du mal à apprendre le japonais et à s'intégrer dans cette société, et ton père passait sa vie à son travail. Cependant elle t'aimait Heero, tu étais sa raison de vivre, de tenir le coup, elle nous envoyait des photos de toi tous les mois. Elle dépérissait à vu d'œil. Chaque photo qui nous parvenait nous la montrait amaigrie et fatiguée.

Son grand-père fit une pause, reprenant un peu son souffle tout en faisant le tri dans ses pensées, c'était mieux ainsi, cela le temps à Heero d'assimiler les données à mesure qu'elles arrivaient.

_ Un jour, tu devais avoir environ 7 ans, j'ai fait un accident vasculaire cérébral qui m'a laissé en partie handicapé. En apprenant cela, ta mère à voulu revenir chez nous, au moins quelques mois pour nous aider à nous remettre. Ton père et elle se sont disputés à ce sujet, il lui reprochait de vouloir vous abandonner, de se servir de ça comme excuse pour quitter le Japon. Elle l'a supplié mais rien n'y a fait, il n'a pas voulu partir avec elle et surtout il n'a pas voulu qu'elle t'emmène. Elle savait que devant la justice elle n'aurait aucune chance, après tout elle était étrangère.

Alors, elle est partie mais elle avait l'attention de revenir. Elle ne comptait pas rester avec nous, elle voulait rentrer te retrouver. Elle est restée deux mois puis est retournée au Japon. Entre temps ton père avait fait rédiger une demande de divorce pour abandon de domicile conjugale et d'enfant. Il ne l'a pas laissé t'approcher et ils se sont battus au tribunal mais Karen a perdu. Elle est rentrée déprimée aux États-Unis. Tu lui manquais tant, Heero, si tu savais. Elle t'écrivait des lettres mais elles lui revenaient toutes. Je te les donnerais tout à l'heure. Elle s'est accroché tu sais, elle n'a jamais perdu espoir, elle attendait que tu sois enfin majeur pour venir te retrouver.

Oh oui ... elle attendait tes 21 ans avec impatience...

Heero se raidit, il sentait que ce qui allait suivre, il ne voudrait pas l'entendre même si il le savait déjà.

_ Un soir, nous étions à table, elle s'est sentie mal, le temps de se lever elle s'est effondrée et ne s'est plus jamais relevée. Le médecin légiste a déclaré une rupture d'anévrisme. Elle n'a pas souffert, c'est notre seule consolation. Tu avais 19 ans cette année là...

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans le salon. On n'entendait que le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, Heero laissait les larmes coulées silencieusement sur ses joues, il aurait pu ne pas le croire, croire plutôt en la version de son père mais la douloureuse réalité était trop présente dans les yeux de sa nouvelle famille pour qu'il ne puisse les croire, sa grand-mère le serrait toujours dans ses bras et son grand-père semblait maintenant perdu dans ses souvenirs. Heika vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux comme pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur et de réconfort, le vieil homme lui flatta machinalement la tête mais ce geste finit par le ramener au présent.

_ Voilà, tu sais tout, je suis désolé, je sais que cela doit être douloureux mais tu avais le droit de savoir.

Heero acquiesça, il était encore trop secoué pour parler, il se laissa conduire à table sans un mot. Il mangea sans même s'en rendre compte et se coucha de la même façon.

Le lendemain, Heero commença son deuil, il discuta beaucoup avec ses grands-parents, aplanissant pas mal de malentendus, éclairant les coins d'ombre. Puis, comme il l'avait promis, il retourna au cimetière en empruntant la voiture de Glawdys. Arrivé devant la tombe de sa mère, il s'agenouilla et pria. Il n'avait jamais été très croyant mais il cherchait surtout le pardon de sa mère, le pardon pour avoir douté d'elle alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour le récupérer. Il en était là de ses prières quand le même bruit que la veille se fit entendre.

Se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait voir, il regarda autour de lui et la même scène que la veille se joua sous ses yeux : le jeune homme à la natte, dans la même position que la veille mais sur une tombe encore différente que les précédentes, toujours en noir et toujours avec son corbeau et toujours son babillage insouciant qui agaçait profondément le métis. Soupirant, il l'ignora et se concentra à nouveau sur sa mère.

Les jours passèrent, Heero et sa famille se découvraient et s'apprenaient, Heero avait lu les lettres de sa mère et avait encore une fois pleuré mais de joie cette fois, car il avait lu à quel point sa mère l'avait aimé. Et régulièrement il retournait au cimetière et souvent ce garçon était là, et jamais sur la même tombe.

Début février, Heero, un bouquet de fleur à la main, se dirigeait vers la tombe de sa mère. Il y allait souvent mais il avait tellement de chose à lui raconter ... Le gardien l'avait pris en affection et Heero en aurait bien profité pour lui poser discrètement des questions sur cet énergumène mais on lui avait appris à se mêler de ses affaires et donc il n'osait pas.

Mais ce jour là, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et Heero était plus fébrile encore, entre les émotions et le manque de sommeil, bref il craqua. Après avoir déposé les fleurs sur la tombe, il se releva et d'un pas rageur se dirigea vers le jeune homme assis deux allées plus loin.

Ce dernier était de dos, parlant toujours tout seul, mais lorsqu'il vit son corbeau s'agiter, il se tu et se retourna et là, il plongea dans une mer cobalt, une mer de tempête, une mer furieuse. Avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit ou même se relever. Une voix autoritaire brisa le silence nouveau-né.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! Vous vous croyez où ? C'est un cimetière ici pas une aire de jeux ! C'est un lieu de recueillement, les gens y viennent pour prier et pleurer leur proche ! Et vous ? A part parler tout seul à longueur de temps assis sur des tombes de façon aussi irrespectueuse ? N'avez-vous aucune considération pour les personnes qui pleurent leur disparu ? Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'avoir perdu quelqu'un à qui vous teniez ?

Tout dans la posture d'Heero indiquait la colère, le corps tendu en avant, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés et les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quand son interlocuteur s'était retourné, une lueur d'interrogation brillant dans ses yeux ... Ses yeux... Oui, le problème était là, ses yeux, en plus de leur incroyable couleur, reflétaient une telle innocence, une telle douceur. Emporté dans son élan de colère, il ne put s'empêcher de lui crier toutes ces choses, qu'il regretta aussitôt au regard blessé que l'autre lui renvoya.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête un instant, puis soudainement il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero et lui sourit. Puis d'une voix douce et posée il s'adressa à Heero.

_ Vous ne devriez pas porter de jugements hâtifs.

Heero resta abasourdi, ne sachant que dire, alors l'autre enchaîna mais, toujours, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

_ Qui êtes-vous pour juger les autres ? Pourquoi votre façon de se recueillir serait-elle la seule ? Et pourquoi un cimetière devrait-il être triste ? N'est-il pas possible de parler aux défunts de façon enjouée ? En quoi cela est-il déplacé, dites-moi ?

Heero réfléchissait, tout cela n'avait aucun sens, il secoua la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme se releva prestement et lui attrapant la main, il le conduisit jusqu'au recoin où il l'avait vu le premier jour en attendant son taxi. Il s'immobilisa devant deux tombes et se tourna vers Heero.

_ Je vous présente mes parents, Helen et David Maxwell. Ils sont décédés lorsque j'avais 5 ans, un accident de voiture. Ils étaient venus me chercher à l'école quand un camion est arrivé en contre sens, mon père a tourné la voiture de façon à ce que je sois épargné. Il est mort sur le coup, ma mère a succombé à ses blessures quelques jours plus tard.

Puis s'adressant à la sépulture de ses parents.

_ Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir cette semaine, là je n'ai plus trop le temps mais je vous promet d'être là demain. Bonne soirée, je vous aime.

Il attrapa à nouveau la main d'Heero qui, s'en savoir pourquoi, frissonna à ce contact. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et cherchait quoi dire. Il se sentait idiot et c'était encore bien faible.

Arrivé devant une nouvelle tombe, le jeune homme stoppa, toujours précédé de son corbeau qui semblait savoir à chaque fois où son maître comptait se rendre.

_ Je vous présente Solo. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat après la mort de mes parents, il m'a tout de suite pris sous aile. Il me consolait, me berçait la nuit et empêchait les plus grands de m'embêter.

Un jour le directeur de l'orphelinat nous a envoyé faire des courses, je devais avoir 8 ans et Solo 14. Nous étions inséparables, il était un vrai frère pour moi. Bref, nous sommes partis faire les courses demandées quand nous sommes tombés sur deux hommes qui ont commencé à nous provoquer. Nous les avons ignoré mais ils ne nous ont pas lâché, ils ont essayé de m'attraper mais Solo s'est interposé. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui ce qu'ils me voulaient. La dispute s'est transformé en bagarre, Solo m'a dit d'aller chercher de l'aide, je me suis dégagé et j'ai couru jusqu'au magasin mais avant d'y arriver j'ai entendu un cri. Je me suis retourné, un des hommes avait voulu me suivre et Solo s'était jeté sur lui, ils se sont battus et l'autre a sorti un couteau. Solo est mort ce jour-là en me protégeant.

Salut grand frère, je ne m'attarde pas ce soir, bonne soirée, je t'aime.

Le même manège recommença et cette fois Heero se retrouva devant un ensemble de tombes qui se ressemblaient toutes étrangement.

_ Je vous présente Treize Kushrénada, sa femme Lucrézia et les tombes plus petites là derrière, ce sont des enfants de l'orphelinat. Alors que j'avais 14 ans, une nuit un incendie s'est déclenché. Un problème électrique selon les pompiers, l'orphelinat n'était pas très riche et les installations étaient vieilles, alors c'est fort possible. Enfin, c'était la panique générale. Le temps que tout le monde soit réveillé, le feu avait gagné tous les étages et bloquait les issues. Treize est entré en courant dans notre dortoir, sa femme était partie dans celui des plus petits. Il nous a ordonné de sauter par les fenêtres, il nous hurlait dessus pour nous donner le courage de le faire. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison, c'était notre seule chance, nous étions au deuxième étage à 5 mètre du sol environ. Nous étions à cet étage. En fait nous étions peu nombreux car nous étions les plus âgés, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Réléna, Sally, Hilde, Zech et moi. Alors on a obéi. Trowa et Wufei ont cassé la fenêtre, avec Quatre et Treize j'aidais les filles à passer dans notre chambre pour les faire passer en priorité quand une poutre m'ai tombé dessus. Treize a réussi à me dégager, m'ordonnant de sauter, il n'y avait plus que nous. Au moment où j'ai enjambé la fenêtre j'ai vu une partie du toit lui tomber dessus et l'engloutir.

Les 8 ados de l'aile Nord, nous étions les seuls survivants de tout l'orphelinat, tous blessés à cause de la fumée et de notre chute ... mais vivants.

Salut à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je vous aime.

Il retourna vers la sortie du cimetière, ne sachant plus que faire ni que dire, Heero lui emboita le pas. Arrivés dehors, sur le trottoir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_ Je suis un peu fatigué, je n'aime pas trop me souvenir mais ... vous voyez, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un. J'essaie de venir dès que je peux, je viens leur raconter mes journées, mes pensées, mes sentiments, tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête, de cette façon ils ne me quittent pas. Ils ont tous donné leur vie pour moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors par respect pour leur sacrifice, je continue à vivre et je trouve du bonheur où je peux.

Je peux comprendre que vous ne partagiez pas ma conception des choses comme moi je ne partage pas la votre mais, puisque je vous tolère, ne pourriez-vous pas en faire autant ?

Heero continuait de le fixer, essayant de se persuader que tout ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Comment ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Comment pouvait-il avoir seulement la force de sourire ?

_ Bien, bonne soirée, peut-être nous croiserons-nous à nouveau.

Sur ce, son corbeau posé sur son épaule, il disparut à l'angle de la rue. Heero n'avait toujours rien dit, il avait envie de lui courir après, le rattraper, s'excuser, ne pas le laisser partir. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque soit les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche, rien ne pourrait l'excuser, il sentait sale et si stupide. Il retourna à sa voiture et rentra dans la maison qu'il pouvait désormais qualifier de foyer.

Glawdys se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait appris à le connaître, depuis presque un mois, et savait qu'il viendrait la voir quand il en sentirait le besoin et, de fait, Heero, toujours perturbé vint trouver sa grand-mère. Il lui raconta tout, ne cachant aucune de ses paroles. Compréhensive Glawdys ne l'accabla pas plus qu'il ne l'était.

_ Il doit s'agir de Duo Maxwell. Howard, le gardien du cimetière, nous a parlé de lui quelques fois. Il doit avoir à peu près ton âge, je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui mais il à l'air d'être un gentil garçon, d'autre t'aurai probablement cogné ou envoyé balader !

_ Hn.

_ Voyons, Heero, ne te vexe, je sais que tu te sens mal. Mais ne crois-tu que lui aussi a du être blessé. Tu devrais aller le voir demain.

_ Oui, merci Glaw .. hum grand-mère.

Glawdys sourit au qualificatif et le serra un instant dans ses bras. Heero était devenu son rayon de soleil, non, leur rayon de soleil. Il avait trouvé une place dans la gestion de leur plantation, le fait qu'il parle plusieurs langues était un atout ainsi que ses études en droit de la finance. Il s'était parfaitement intégré et dans l'entreprise et dans la maison. Ils étaient très fier de lui et ne manquait pas de lui rappeler, comme pour compenser toutes ces années de manque affectif.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero arriva très tôt au cimetière cette après-midi là, ne voulant pas manquer Duo. Il s'assit près de l'entrée, profitant du soleil timide de février et commença à lire un livre. Près de 40 minutes plus tard, il vit Duo arriver et d'un seul coup, il ne sentit plus ses jambes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers lui. Si Duo fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et l'accueillit avec le sourire. Légèrement crispé, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Heero se dit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire d'un vrai et chaleureux sourire, d'un qui monte jusqu'aux yeux. Il chassa tout de suite ces pensées. Il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ce garçon étrange l'avait comme envouté. Depuis le premier jour, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne le voit dans ses rêves. N'ayant jamais eu le temps de se pencher sur les relations amoureuses, il n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques histoires très courtes avec des femmes toujours insipides qui finissaient par l'ennuyer.

_ Duo ! Je ... heu .. voilà, je ... voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'aimerais vous inviter à prendre un café pour me faire pardonner et vous expliquer ma réaction, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr et que vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous importuner, je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à hier, je ne réagis pas comme ça d'habitude et là je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il ....

_ Stop !

Heero se figea, craignant de l'avoir mis en colère mais Duo le fixait un air, amusé sur le visage.

_ Vous parlez toujours autant ? Vous devriez respirer des fois !

_ Hn.

_ Oh non! Je vous ai vexé ? Pardon.

Et cette fois, c'était au tour de Duo de s'inquiéter de la réaction du japonais. Heero n'en revenait pas, il était venu s'excuser et c'était l'inverse qui se passait.

_ Non ! Je .. je ne suis pas vexé. En fait, habituellement je parle peu. Quand je suis stressé par contre, j'ai tendance à tout dire d'un coup sans m'arrêter... Alors, ce café ?

_ Ce sera avec plaisir, mais pourrais-je juste savoir votre nom, oh cher inconnu qui connaissez le mien ?

_ Je suis confus, excusez-moi. Heero Lowe Yuy, enchanté.

Heero lui tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur et Duo se sentit fondre. Il attrapa la main devant lui sans lâcher des yeux son vis à vis, la poignée de mains s'éternisait lorsqu'un battement d'ailes les rappela à l'ordre.

_ Je suis impardonnable, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Heero s'était retourné vers le compagnon de Duo qui s'était posé tout près d'eux et semblait vexé d'avoir été ignoré. Duo éclata de rire et le métis se dit que c'était le son le plus agréable qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.

_ Voilà Shinigami, Shin de son petit nom.

_ L'ange de la mort, intéressant nom pour un corbeau.

_ Vous parlez japonais, cela explique-t-il vos traits asiatiques ?

_ Je vous propose quelque chose. Un, nous passons au tutoiement, nous devons avoir le même âge. Deux, nous nous installons au chaud dans le pub de l'autre côté de la rue. Trois, je réponds à votre question. Quatre, vous m'expliquez pourquoi un corbeau.

_ Ça me paraît raisonnable, je te suis.

Installés confortablement à une table du pub repéré précédemment par Heero, les deux hommes sirotaient leur café tranquillement. Heero avait tout raconté à Duo, les mettant ainsi à égalité.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. La douleur, la fatigue, nous font parfois réagir violemment.

_ Je suis soulagé, je peux te l'avouer, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Heero semblait tellement dépité que Duo en eut le cœur retourné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il appréciait vraiment ce moment. Au départ, lorsque le japonais était venu le prendre à partie, il voulait simplement lui donner une petite leçon de vie, lui expliquer que chacun voyait le monde à sa façon. Puis, il avait eut l'envie subite de lui parler, de tout lui raconter, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de secret entre eux, et il était incroyablement soulagé et heureux qu'Heero soit venu le trouver aujourd'hui et que lui aussi lui ai fait part de son passé.

Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il eut une idée qui, il l'espérait plairait à Heero.

_ Je peux te raconter une histoire ?

_ Heu .. bien sûr, pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Le sourire carnassier de Duo fit frémir Heero de la tête au pied.

_ Tu es venu comment ?

_ En voiture.

Depuis plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là à discuter, Heero avait compris que le mieux avec Duo était de ne pas s'interroger quant aux questions bizarres qu'il posait, mieux valait y répondre de suite, c'était non seulement un gain de temps mais aussi une économie d'énergie précieuse.

_ Alors laisse la ici, on prend ma moto. T'as de la chance, j'ai toujours un deuxième casque avec moi.

_ Moto ? De ce temps là ?

_ Mais y fait super beau ... s'te plait ....

Les petits yeux de chiens battus de Duo eurent vite raison de la réticence du frileux qui s'étonnait encore d'être arrivé, en si peu de temps, à un niveau de bien être et de confiance en présence de l'américain tel qu'il ne s'en croyait pas capable un jour avec quiconque.

_ Et puis ça sera plus rapide ! Allez !

Heero paya leur consommation et fut entraîné à une vitesse incroyable par une furie nattée auprès d'un véhicule de mort qui soudain lui donnait plutôt envie de marcher.

_ Elle est belle hein ? C'est mon bébé adoré.

Heero enfila le casque qu'on lui tendait quand il remarqua que Shin était perché sur un lampadaire non loin d'eux.

_ Et Shin ?

_ Hum ? Oh ! Lui, il nous suivra en volant voyons !

Comme si c'était l'évidence même. Heero secoua la tête, oubliant qu'avec le poids du casque elle serait plus difficilement contrôlable. Duo prit place et attendit qu'Heero s'installe. Sentant les hésitations de ce dernier, il releva sa visière et le fixa avec un grand sérieux.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

Un après une légère réflexion, Heero se sentit sourire et répondit tout aussi sérieusement.

_Bizarrement, oui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il enfourcha la moto et se cala derrière Duo. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux à ce contact mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se demanda un instant si son idée était si bonne que ça. Arriverait-il à rester de bois avec le corps de cet homme collé derrière lui ? La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore avoué à Heero c'était qu'il l'avait repéré, le premier jour où il était entré dans le cimetière avec ses valises. Il l'avait vu descendre de son taxi et rentrer dans le sanctuaire. Il avait cru rêvé, il l'avait trouvé beau mais pas seulement. L'air et le regard qu'il arborait ce jour là lui conférait une aura mystérieuse des plus séduisantes. Mais ça il ne lui dirait pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et Heero devait bien admettre que les sensations étaient géniales, enivrantes. Il se demandait si elles seraient identiques avec un autre que Duo et la réponse, négative, lui vint tout naturellement. Il avait trop de mal à se lier, à s'ouvrir aux autres d'habitude et il ne comprenait même pas comment Duo avait réussi cet exploit.

Le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux était superbe, il longeait la côte depuis quelques temps et il profitait de son rôle de passager pour admirer les dégradés de bleu de l'Atlantique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il sentit la moto ralentir et il regarda devant eux, se penchant légèrement sur le côté et effleurant le dos de Duo. Chaque contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, même à travers les vêtements et les blousons, leur envoyait des décharges d'adrénaline et des fourmillements dans le ventre.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite ville côtière et arrivèrent devant un parking non goudronné, comme ces espaces qu'on laisse pour accéder aux sites naturels. Le parking donnait sur une immense plaine surplombant l'océan en descendant à pic, comme si la falaise avait été tranché d'un coup de sabre. La clairière était parsemée de pierres et d'autres choses qu'Heero n'avait jamais vu. Retenant sa curiosité, Heero se laissait faire, savourant simplement. Le vent soufflait très légèrement, apportant les embruns marins à leurs narines, malgré l'époque, il ne faisait pas trop froid et c'était vraiment agréable. Duo lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la clairière pour aller se placer à son point culminant, au bord de la falaise ; juste au-dessous d'eux, le bruit du ressac résonnait comme dans une grotte marine. L'océan était pourtant calme et Heero ne savait pas comment expliquer ce phénomène. Il observa Duo, comme attendant une explication à leur présence ici, il avait remarqué la déférence avec laquelle il s'était avancé sur la plaine, de quelle manière il avait contourné les pierres et autres « monuments » posés ça et là. Il l'avait déjà vu agir comme ça mais sa mémoire refusait de lui dévoiler cette information. Alors qu'il allait lui poser les questions trottant dans sa tête, Duo, toujours tourné vers l'océan réceptionna son corbeau et le rapace vint se poser sur son épaule. Heero était juste subjugué, il s'était placé inconsciemment aux côtés de Duo et là, au même niveau que lui, il pouvait observer son profil à loisir. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta lorsque Duo prit la parole et rougit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

_ Savais-tu que le Connecticut faisait parti des 13 colonies ?

Il tourna la tête vers Heero, ce n'était apparemment pas une question rhétorique.

_ Heu, non, en fait je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'histoire de ton pays. Je me suis concentré sur les coutumes, la langue, ce genre de chose ...

_ Les 13 colonies. Ce sont les premières colonies anglaises, celles qui sont la base des États-Unis aujourd'hui. En débarquant, les premiers colons ont fait de véritables massacres parmi les populations autochtones. Les Indiens d'Amérique ont payé le prix de l'appât du gain et de l'intolérance au profit des Européens.

Ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir, Heero se contentait de le fixer en buvant ses paroles. Il était complètement pris dans le récit de son nouvellement ami. Ce dernier dégageait une telle passion, il semblait animer d'une telle énergie, qu'il était difficile, voir impossible, d'en détourner les yeux.

_ _Les Indiens Mohegan, notamment, peuplaient cette région qu'ils appelaient Quinnehtukqut (à côté de la longue rivière) et qui, phonétiquement, dévia vers Connecticut. __Les Anglais, déjà présents dans le Massachusetts tout proche, s'installent rapidement de façon permanente en 1633 et fondent leur première ville, Windsor, aussitôt suivie de Wethersfield et de Hartford.  
Ce même hiver, une épidémie de variole sévit dans la toute nouvelle colonie et s'étendit rapidement aux tribus indigènes. Les Indiens, au nombre de 8000 à ce moment-là, ne furent plus que 2000 dans l'ensemble de la vallée, à l'issue de cet hiver meurtrier.  
Aussitôt s'amorça le plus important conflit entre colons et indigènes qu'ait connu la Nouvelle-Angleterre ; on l'appelle la guerre des Pequot, du nom de l'une des tribus amérindiennes qui dominaient alors la région. Le territoire du Connecticut devint vite trop petit pour les indigènes et les explorateurs qui commencèrent alors, chacun de leur côté, à défendre leur territoire et tenter d'en conquérir d'autres. Les batailles, les assassinats isolés, les raids meurtriers et surprises se succèdèrent jusqu'au massacre de Wethersfield. Ce jour-là, les colons chassèrent, tuèrent et brûlèrent le village de 300 hommes, femmes et enfants Pequot. Le 1er mai 1637, les colons déclarèrent solennellement la guerre aux Pequot. Lorsque celle-ci s'achèva, il ne resta officiellement plus un seul survivant de cette tribu native. _On a retrouvé trace de certains Indiens qui descendraient de ce peuple, mais rien n'est sûr. Tu te trouves, ici, dans un des plus grands cimetières indiens de l'État.

Heero sursauta, mais oui bien sûr ! Cette façon de se déplacer délicatement, faisant attention au moindre de ses pas. C'est dans le cimetière qu'il l'avait vu marcher comme cela. Alors que ce souvenir le frappait, il assimilait également l'information du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Faisant dos à l'océan, il observa d'un œil nouveau la prairie devant lui et effectivement cette vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi auparavant, il se dit qu'un endroit comme celui-ci aurait dû le mettre mal à l'aise. Sous ses pieds se tenaient les victimes d'un génocide, mais en fait, la présence de Duo à ses côtés faisait de ce lieu un endroit calme, serein, qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

_ Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_ Hein ?

Duo se sermonna, il avait bien failli se faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage intensif. Profitant qu'Heero lui tournait presque entièrement le dos, il l'observait à la dérobée sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses yeux revenaient automatiquement sur lui, attirés comme par un aimant. Un fort séduisant aimant. Duo eut la sensation de découvrir un nouveau sens au mot aimant, un double sens en quelque sorte. Puis se rendant compte de la question, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Oh ! Heu ... Je travaille pour l'Institut d'études sur les Indiens d'Amérique à Washington.

_ Quoi !

_ Oh ce n'est pas aussi incroyable, tu sais c'est un travail très banal. J'ai obtenu mon doctorat l'an passé, je donne quelques cours, organise des conférences, des visites dans des lieux comme celui-ci, je participe à des fouilles et j'écris parfois des articles pour des magasines spécialisés. Tu vois ? C'est du travail de rats de bibliothèques.

Duo eut un rire gêné, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand il abordait cette partie de sa vie avec un inconnu, mais Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de rougir plus.

_ Tu plaisantes ! C'est franchement impressionnant, et tu es si jeune !

_ Hey ! On a le même âge !

_ Oui, d'accord, alors ON est si jeune !

Duo éclata de rire et comme la première fois Heero eut la sensation de clochettes de cristal carillonnant à ses oreilles, c'était décidément le son le plus mélodieux qu'il eut jamais entendu. Il le regarda mi-amusé mi-attendri.

_ Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Ce n'est pas commun comme choix...

Le visage de Duo se rembrunit légèrement et Heero su qu'il avait touché un souvenir douloureux.

_ A l'orphelinat, Lucrézia nous lisait souvent des histoires le soir. Elle était passionnée par les Indiens d'Amérique, elle m'a transmis sa passion... après l'incendie, nous avons été séparés. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa et moi avons été placé ensemble dans un orphelinat tout proche. Pour compenser le traumatisme subit lors de l'incendie, l'État nous a offert une bourse d'étude à tous, les autres aussi y ont eu droit. En fait, on ne l'a pas tous utilisé, Quatre par exemple, ce type est un pur génie, il a été pris à Yale rien que pour ses résultats scolaires, c'est l'université qui lui a payé ses études, son logement et tous ses frais rien que pour le voir diplômer chez eux ... Moi j'ai obtenu une bourse plus importante que celle de l'État grâce à mes capacités au basket et j'ai intégré les Huskies de l'université du Connecticut. On a été, et ils sont toujours d'ailleurs, parmi les meilleurs du pays. Je me suis spécialisé et à la fin de mes études j'ai pu intégrer l'Institut. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, un des mes prof m'aimait bien, je pense qu'il était touché par mon histoire, il m'a énormément soutenu.

Heero le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants et finalement, posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire revenir.

_ Merci.

_ Hein ?

Heero s'esclaffa.

_ De m'avoir amené ici, de m'avoir parlé, même si c'était douloureux. Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait, j'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître et ... j'aime ça.

Une légère teinte rouge apparu sur le visage des deux hommes et un sentiment de gêne flotta dans l'air. Heero, pour réparer son cassage d'ambiance, changea de sujet.

_ Alors ?

_ .......

_ Je t'ai dit pour mes origines, alors pourquoi un corbeau ?

_ Ha ! Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au froid qui tombait, ils s'assirent près du bord de la falaise, tout près l'un de l'autre.

_ A cause de Lucrézia en fait, de l'une de mes histoires préférée lorsque j'étais enfant ... Les Indiens pensaient que lorsque les gens mouraient, un corbeau était chargé d'emporter leur âme au pays des morts. C'est pour cela que les corbeaux étaient à la fois craints et respectés... Mais, des fois, et seulement des fois, de très rares fois ... quand une grande injustice avait été commise, une chose horrible, un événement que les dieux eux-mêmes n'auraient pas supporté, alors ... le corbeau ramenait l'âme parmi les vivants jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendu. Elle nous racontait alors l'histoire d'un guerrier qui était mort au combat, trahi par un membre de sa propre tribu alors qu'il sauvait les enfants du village. Elle nous racontait comment le corbeau l'avait ramené, comment il l'avait guidé à travers son voyage pour rétablir la justice. Il ne devait jamais s'agir de vengeance pure, mais toujours d'un rétablissement de l'équilibre... Un jour, je me rendais en cours, à la fac, je traversai un parc et je l'ai vu, tombé du nid, âgé de quelques semaines. Je l'ai soigné et apprivoisé. Pris tout jeune, les corbeaux sont des volatiles sociables et fidèles. Il ne m'a jamais quitté plus d'une journée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à le prendre avec moi ... Peut-être que j'espérais qu'un jour il me ramènerait l'un de mes morts ... C'est bête hein ?

Submergé par les yeux brillant de larmes de Duo, Heero le prit subitement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, sans parler, se contentant de ressentir et de tenter de décrypter ces émotions nouvelles. Puis, semblant réaliser leur position, Heero recula aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Il garda néanmoins ses mains posées sur ses bras et ne pouvait faire autrement que le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa voix brisa le silence mais pas de manière dérangeante, elle semblait correspondre parfaitement à l'ambiance, douce et suave, presque un murmure en fait.

_ Ce n'est pas ... bête Duo. C'est touchant, oui, mais pas bête. Seulement, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Shin, malgré le nom que tu lui as donné – et que je comprends mieux maintenant – ne pourra pas te les ramener...

_ Hee ...

Ignorant volontairement son interruption, Heero se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

_ Il ne pourra pas car il n'y a pas eu d'injustice pour eux. Le corbeau ne ramène l'âme que si elle ressent une injustice, de la colère, si j'ai bien compris. Or ... même si je ne les ai pas connu, je suis sûr, certain, qu'ils sont morts soulagés de t'avoir sauvé. Ils ont volontairement donné leur vie pour que tu vives c'est ce que tu m'as expliqué, non ?

Un simple hochement de tête mais Heero ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que Duo avait la gorge trop serré pour laisser passer un mot.

_ Alors, comment veux-tu qu'ils soient en colère quand la personne qu'ils chérissaient tant a pu être sauvé ? Ils estiment avoir fait leur devoir et attendent impatiemment au pays des morts que tu les rejoignes lorsque ta vie, bien remplie et complète, prendra fin.

Cette fois, ce fut les mots de trop et Duo fondit en larmes. Il se serra contre Heero dans une demande muette d'étreinte que le concerné s'empressa d'accepter. Il le berça doucement, tendrement, lui laissant le temps de vider ce trop plein de douleur.

Quand les sanglots et les soubresauts de Duo se calmèrent enfin, Heero se rendit compte de plusieurs choses : Une, il caressait le dos et les cheveux de Duo dans un geste bien trop intime, frottant sur sa tête pour humer le parfum de sa chevelure ; deux, les bras de Duo autour de sa taille s'étaient sensiblement resserrés et lui procurait une chaleur bien différente à celle recherchée au départ et, trois les lèvres de Duo venaient de se poser dans son cou et commençaient à l'embrasser légèrement. Il eut un frisson de plaisir et voulut renforcer sa prise sur son compagnon mais celui-ci sentit le frisson en question et se recula d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il semblerait que son geste ait été incontrôlé et involontaire, expression inconsciente de son subconscient. Avant qu'il baissait les yeux, Heero eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair affolé dans ses prunelles violacées.

_ Pardon ... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... je... ce n'est ... pardon !

Se relevant en hâte, il s'enfuit vers le parking. Passé un instant de surprise, Heero se releva tout aussi vite et entrepris de le rattraper. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait si il y parvenait, mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord l'attraper avant qu'il ne saute sur sa moto, le convaincre de ne pas conduire dans son état et surtout, surtout, ne pas le laisser le partir tout court !

Les poumons brûlants, il vit ses efforts récompensés quand sa main réussit à saisir le bout de la manche du fuyard. Ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer une résistance quelconque dans sa course, Duo fut déstabilisé et parvint avec peine à rester sur ses jambes.

_ Attends !

Il se figea. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Personne. Aucune excuse donc pour faire lâcher prise à Heero. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Sa tête était en appui sur son épaule, il se laissait bercer, réconforter par sa présence, sa chaleur. Ce geste lui avait paru si naturel, si normal... La peau si douce et fine de sa gorge juste à porter de ses lèvres, ils n'avaient eu qu'à les presser contre et il avait perdu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait ressenti le frisson parcourant le corps d'Heero qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Honteux et apeuré à l'idée qu'Heero ne le repousse, ne le rejette, il avait paniqué et et s'était sauvé.

_ S'il te plait, tourne-toi.

Non, il ne se tournerait pas, ne bougerait pas un millimètre, peut-être qu'ainsi Heero se lasserait et partirait. Ouai ! C'est ça et avec un peu de chance si il arrêtait de respirer, il le prendrait pour une statue ! Duo se trouvait stupide, cette situation était stupide. D'habitude ce qui était stupide le faisait rire, alors pourquoi, là, avait-il envie de pleurer ?

Ne le voyant pas esquisser un mouvement, Heero, sans toutefois le lâcher, entrepris de se mettre face à lui. De sa main libre, il lui attrapa le menton et redressa son visage pour le voir vraiment. Un vrai regard, à double sens, de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de mots. Heero lut dans les yeux de Duo de la tristesse, de la crainte et des regrets. Alors, dans son propre regard, il mit de la douceur, de la tendresse et espéra que cela suffise à rassurer un peu le jeune homme effarouché qu'était devenu l'américain.

Quand il sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement, il consentit à lâcher sa manche, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

_ S'il te plait Duo, ne bouge pas, je voudrais juste ... vérifier quelque chose ...

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, le natté regardait sans comprendre le visage d'Heero qui grossissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, pour enfin emplir complètement son champs de vision. Comme dans un film, comme dans un rêve, Duo vit les lèvres si sensuelles d'Heero se rapprocher et il ferma les yeux, redoutant le choc. Il sursauta quand il les sentit sur les siennes. Il ne les savait pas si proches. En une douce caresse, elles frôlèrent sa bouche, encore et encore, à chaque contact, elles se faisaient plus fermes, plus sûres, plus pressantes. Duo sentit des bras se refermer sur sa taille pour le maintenir contre un corps diablement tentateur et qui le faisait brûler.

Heero était pétrifié de pure terreur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait débranché son cerveau, se laissant guider par l'instinct. Il avait continuer à tenir le visage de Duo et s'était approché doucement jusqu'à pouvoir frôler ses lèvres. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et laissé ses émotions sortir. Le léger contact se transforma en baiser lèvres contre lèvres et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir plus près, de le presser contre lui pour qu'il ne s'enfuit plus. Même si au vu des mains qui agrippaient maintenant son blouson dans son dos, il se doutait que Duo n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa de sa langue la lèvre supérieure de son partenaire. Il le sentit tressaillir contre lui et continua de plus belle, il la lapait encore, quand, dans un sursaut de désir, il la prit entre ses dents pour la mordiller délicatement. Duo poussa un gémissement terriblement troublant et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer la langue d'Heero qui se fit une joie de s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle. Leur langue jouaient l'une avec l'autre, ils gémissaient et haletaient tous les deux, s'excitant mutuellement. Leurs mains avaient commencé à se frayer un passage sous les manteaux pour rapprocher encore leur propriétaire l'un de l'autre.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, gardant les yeux fermés. Quand Heero les rouvrit se fut pour trouver deux magnifiques yeux bleus violacés et interrogateurs. Les lèvres encore humides, les joues rosies par l'émotion et le froid, Heero le trouva terriblement sexy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait vraiment du désir pour quelqu'un. Pas un désir uniquement sexuel, non, un désir complet. Désir de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer, de s'endormir à ses côtés, de le faire rire, d'être près de lui, d'être en lui, ... Et ce désir, il l'éprouvait pour un homme !

Alors qu'il ressassait toutes ses pensées, Duo, toujours dans ses bras, commença à baisser la tête. Pendant un instant il y avait cru. Ce n'était pas possible qu'Heero lui fasse tant d'effet avec un simple baiser si il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour le jeune homme lui aussi ? Alors Duo avait commencé à croire que, peut-être, son attirance serait, au moins un peu, réciproque. Seulement le silence dans lequel ils s'enlisaient le laissait croire qu'Heero cherchait simplement un moyen de retirer ce qu'il venait de faire. Il commença à reculer, il fallait qu'il se défasse de ce cocon où il deviendrait fou.

Le sentant se retirer de son emprise, Heero réalisa soudain que son soudain silence avait du effrayer le natté. Il s'empressa de le ramener au creux de ses bras.

_ Duo ... Est-ce que tu ... ça fait longtemps que tu ... enfin je veux dire ... Avais-tu déjà été attiré par un homme ?

Duo se raidit à cette question mais il finit par répondre tout de même.

_ Oui, je l'ai su lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait d'effet. J'ai essayé deux ou trois fois mais je n'ai jamais pu ... heu ... aller au bout avec elles.

La voix timide et tremblante de l'américain le rendit encore plus attirant et Heero dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne voulait lui faire croire que seul son corps l'intéressait.

_ Moi non. Le peu d'histoires que j'ai eu ont toujours tourné court. Je n'y ai jamais trouvé aucun intérêt et aucune passion. Par ton baiser tu m'as fait ressentir bien plus de choses que toutes ces pathétiques tentatives de relations que j'ai pu avoir avant...

Ému et touché, intrigué et curieux, inquiet de la suite, Duo était tout ça à la fois.

_ Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Heero ?

_ Que même si je ne m'étais jamais imaginé être attiré par un homme un jour, cela vient de m'arriver. Enfin ... non, pour être honnête, dès le premier jour j'ai été attiré par toi, même si je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu ... voulais bien tenter ... une histoire avec moi ?

Le silence parut durer des siècles, Heero était nerveux, il avait presque envie de vomir tellement son estomac s'était noué. Quand il vit la bouche de Duo s'ouvrir, annonçant sa réponse, il arrêta carrément de respirer.

_ Je ne veux pas tenter Heero ...

Il se figea, il était paralysé, ces simples mots étaient en train de s'insinuer dans sa tête, dans ses veines, partout en fait et le faisait se tordre de douleur intérieurement.

_ Je ne veux pas tenter, je veux réussir.

_ Quoi ?

Il releva la tête d'un seul coup, manquant de peu d'assommer Duo au passage, avait-il bien entendu ?

_ On ne se connaît que depuis hier, ou plutôt depuis tout à l'heure mais cela fait un mois que je t'observe moi aussi et même si c'est peu, tu me donnes envie de réussir. Je peux me projeter dans le futur avec toi, je nous imagine très bien tous les deux dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans ... C'est la première fois mais je crois que je sais ce que ça veux dire ...

_ Duo ...

Ne trouvant rien à répondre qui conviendrait à telle déclaration, Heero ne put que lui prendre les lèvres à nouveau pour un baiser nettement plus fougueux.

_ Hummm Duo .... nous .. hummm... devrions rentrer ... il va ...hummm ... faire nuit hummm...

Heero n'était ni convainquant ni convaincu mais bientôt le froid eut raison d'eux et ils se décidèrent à stopper un moment leur toute nouvelle activité. Duo poussa un long soupir de bien être et s'ébroua quelque peu.

_ Tu as raison. Soyons raisonnable. Je t'invite chez moi, pour continuer à faire connaissance ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ?

Heero eut un petit sourire amusé puis il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

_ Avec plaisir ... Duo ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu me croirais si ... si je te disais que j'ai comme l'impression que Shin m'a poussé vers toi ? Tu sais, les premières fois que je t'ai vu, c'est toujours lui qui avait attiré mon regard par un battement d'ailes, un atterrissage ou autre... J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait attirer plus que mon regard en fait.

_ Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de me ramener l'âme d'un de mes disparus il m'aurait ramené mon ...

_ âme sœur ...

Ils se comprirent d'un regard, d'un sourire tendre et plus brillant qu'aucun astre. D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers le rapace qui n'avait cessé de les observer de son regard perçant mais si énigmatique.

_ Merci Shin, mon ami de toujours.

_ Merci Shinigami, je prendrai soin de lui, je te le jure.

Dans un croassement, le corbeau s'envola gracieusement et se dirigea vers son foyer, devançant les deux hommes qui, il le savait, ne tarderaient pas.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Owari !!!

J'espère vivement que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyé, je vous dois tout de même quelques explications :

_ L'idée de cette fic m'ai venu alors que je visitais un cimetière militaire, j'ai eu d'un coup la vision de Duo en noir assis en tailleur sur une tombe sa natte lui battant les reins en train de raconter joyeusement sa vie à un fantôme de son passé, le reste s'est greffé autour, j'ai un peu brodé dirons-nous...

_ Le texte en italique est un fait historique réel tiré du site **Chocolat télévision voyages et découvertes.**

**_ **Il y a effectivement des cimetières indiens au Connecticut mais l'emplacement de celui-ci est tout à fait fictif, quant à The Institute for American Indian Studies de Washington il existe réellement.

_ L'histoire du corbeau vient évidement du film The Crow avec avec le magnifique et regretté Brandon Lee, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir réadapter pour la coller à mon histoire.

Au plaisir !


End file.
